deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Imperial 501st Legion vs Renegade Squadron
The 501st Legion: The Imperial Stormtrooper legion whom even the bravest rebel soldiers feared Renegade Squadron: The Rebel unit of criminals and outlaws that proved a sharp thorn in the Empire's side WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Hello, it's been years since my last post, but I'm back. Well today, I present two elite fighting forces from the Star Wars Battlefront games, the 501st Legion, the Stormtrooper unit that annihilated the Jedi Order and won the Battle of Hoth vs Renegade Squadron, the band of crminals the Rebel Alliance hired to serve as an elite fighting unit. Despite being counterparts of the Galactic Civil War, these two units never actually faced eachother in any battle... until today! The 501st Legion began as a Clone Trooper legion in the Clone Wars. It quickly proved it was more advanced then other clone units and fought in countless battles and time and time again proved it's effectivness. This made them ideal for Palaptine's plans. When Order 66 was issued, the unit fought in Operation Knightfall and slew nearly every Jedi in the jedi Temple. Following the rise of the Empire, the 501st was renamed Vader's Fist and were assigned as Darth Vader's personal military unit. In the Imperial Era they silenced many insurections , but their most famous enemy in that period was the Rebel Alliance. Rebel soldiers mostly considered Stormtroopers "Bucketheads" but if they learned the 501st was going into battle against them, they grew internsily frightened. After the Empire's defeat at the Battle of Endor, the unit was disbanded. Weapons E-11 Assult rifle Thermol Detonator E-11 Sniper Rifle SE-14C Blaster pistol X-Factors Feats Killed most of the Jedi stationed at the Jedi Temple Put down a Clone Trooper rebellion Crushed a Rebel Prison Riot Stormed the Tantive 4 Stormed Echo Base at the Battle of Hoth X-Factors Training: The 501st have trained since childhood on Kamino, as they are the last pure clone Imperial unit. 94 Combat Experience: The 501st has been fighting since the Clone Wars. While clones have shorter lifespans, they are able to use that limited ammount of time to prove themselves to the Empire. 89 Effectivness: The 501st has won more battles then they lost, but despite this, they could not stop the Rebel Alliance. 76. Founded by Han Solo after the Battle of Yavin, Renegade Squadron was a unit of pirates, criminals, smugglers and mercenaries who fought for the Rebel Alliance. Despite their criminal records the Squadron never betrayed the Rebellion and stayed loyal to their cause. Throughout the war, the squadron fought in many battles and often risked their lives bravely, in fact they were the last unit to leave Hoth durring the Battle of Hoth. Renegade Squadron's most famous battle was The Battle of Endor where they provided support for Han Solo's strike team and helped him destroy the shield generator. After Endor, the squadron was disbanded and the survivng members returned to their criminal ways. Weapons DH-17 blaster rifle E-17d sniper rifle DL-44 heavy blaster pistol Cluster Grenades Feats Destroyed Imperial databanks durring the Evacuation of Yavin Rescued Admiral Ackbar on Kessel Raided a Imperial research lab of Naboo for a new Super Star Destroyer Held of Imperial forces the longest on Hoth and were the last to leave Provided aid for the Endor Strike Team, allowing them to destroy the Sheild Generator, therfore allowing the Rebel fleet to destroy the second Death Star X-factors Training: Some members of the squad are mercenaries who began as standard soldiers with military training, but others are simple thugs and crimimals who have not had any military training. 66 Combat Experience: Many members have lived in dirty environments where anyone could want to kill you. They lived by their guts and wits and have used those skills in the squadron. 79 Effectivness: Despite their unconvincing backrounds, Renegade Squadron performed many heroic acts in the war and ultimatly won the war with the other rebels. 86 This will be a tricky one to decide. The 501st are breed for war, Renegade Squadron are thugs and tough guys turned soldiers. Ultimatly the Renegade Squadron was victorious and the 501st defeated, but these units despite being polar opposites and both fightin in the Battle of Hoth, never directly fought eachother. Please leave your votes as well as what you think the battlefield should be. The battle begins on September 9th. Category:Blog posts